xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Sex Goddess and Sacred Sex
Sex Goddess Understanding how sexuality was viewed in the ancient past can help you review the often limiting beliefs you hold about your body and sexuality today. I invite you to step into the ancient past, into the temples of the goddess where sexuality was honoured for its regenerative powers and women’s bodies were revered for their ability to bring forth new life. The breasts, the yoni, the womb were all understood to hold the essence of life and the female body was deemed sacred, a mirror for the creative energy of the goddess herself. So come with me on a journey into the past as we explore how sacred the act of sex was held. Sacred sex in the 21st century is suddenly big business and the goddess looms large as we revisit the past to uncover the roots of traditions that honoured her. You will find her in the explosion of neo Tantra that offers a stylized western experience for those who want to heal their relationships and experience a full body orgasm. You will find her in a Wiccan or shamanic ritual, or a pagan magic sex rite. She is nature herself speaking to you through an ayahauscan drug taking ceremony. She is the rising kundalini serpent awakened in an ecstatic dance class. She is the healing found through a sex surrogate, or in the arms of a modern day sacred prostitute. Whichever path you may wish to traverse, the untamable, powerful sexual energy of the goddess is awakening and ready to enter into your relationships and your body. Sacred sex All acts of creation are sexual and in fact, the universe and all creation myths from every culture are steeped in a fusion (or intercourse if you like) of forces wedded in a sacred cosmogenic act. All sacred thought systems contain concepts of male and female aspects joined in this creative dance. Every major religion and philosophy has a mystical aspect devoted to understanding and exploring the deeper concepts behind sacred sexuality and the integration of spirituality and sexuality. So when we speak of sacred sex, we are not concerned with sex as we commonly encounter it; but of the hidden or esoteric knowledge of sex that has always been reserved for the priest and priestesshood or initiated disciples of every tradition. This sacred knowledge has always been concerned with the birth of the soul, the entry into a new world, or in other words, creation. Simple observation of natural laws demonstrate that creation is always sexual. Thus, the secret or private knowledge held by the high priests, priestesses and lamas has always been sexual knowledge, also known as the Tree of Knowledge, Tantra, Alchemy, Gnosis, and many other names. Although the methods may appear different, it remains undeniable that there is a great secret power hidden in the sexual forces that reside within all of us, and that aspirants throughout the world and its history have been educated in a method to access that power, which transforms the entire person, giving them in-depth knowledge of the mysteries of God/Goddess, the divine. Regardless of what particular philosophy, sacred sexuality has always been practised with the intent of transforming sexual energy into a higher, spiritualized, personal experience of oneness, or union with divinity. In the temples of the Goddess When we journey to our ancient past, long before a Christian god and patriarchal religions, we encounter a world where for millennia people worshipped the Goddess – benevolent, fertile and above all sexual. Very sexual! Today we have profound difficulty associating sexuality with anything sacred, but in ancient times the worship of the goddess was often conducted through sexual rites. As the goddess once again awakens in a western consciousness, the shame and guilt traditionally attached to our bodies and sexual experiences is being replaced with a remembering of lifetimes past when deity was female and sex was for worship. It has been 5,000 years or more since the goddess was at the height of her power, but with her return, we are remembering how to experience the divine through the sacrament of sex. The goddess offers us a new religion (actually an ancient one) where sex leads to enlightenment and the current shame and perversion we carry around sexuality is being transformed. What if I told you that the sacred actually lives in your body and that engaging in conscious acts of sex can lead to transcendent experiences of bliss and self realisation? When we engage with intent, when we open our bodies to experiences greater than ourselves, we become vulnerable and authentic and in that place our hearts become the doorway to expanded experiences of ecstasy. Remember, it is love that invokes the divine and if you are not connecting in love, you are not invoking the sacred. Hieros Gamos(sacred marriage) The term “Hieros Gamos” comes from the Greek whose etymology translates as “Hieros” – holy and “Gamos” – marriage or coupling. In ancient Mesopotamia, the lands known as Sumeria, Assyria and Babylon, from the 4th millennium BCE, the people worshiped the great Goddess Inanna, Queen of the Heavens and the Earth. Here, the High Priestess of Inanna would unite with or marry the King of the land who represented the young, virile vegetation god, in a public sexual ceremony that not only celebrated the fertile renewal of the land but was also a ritual act of fertility and creation. This important festival would last for up to a week and occur around the time of the autumn equinox. The celebrations would include the ritual sacrifice of grains and fruits, including the first offspring of livestock. So important was this celebration of renewal that only the most precious objects would be sacrificed. Even libations of blood would be offered to increase the fertility of the union which was the culmination of these ritual celebrations. Within the ritual sacred marriage, the High Priestess of the temple, known as Hierodule, Qadishtu, Hetera (meaning servant of the holy) became the earthly embodiment of the Goddess herself, joining with the masculine in the form of the King or monarch of the land. This represented the joining of the elements of earth and spirit to create a holy sacred union. Here, sexuality was experienced as a pathway to the divine. Hieros Gamos The Hieros Gamos is the Wedded Garment of God, wearing the White Robes of the One. Hieros Gamos refers to the Risen Christos-Sophia, as the embodiment of the inner hiero-gamic union between the human being and the divine. Hieros Gamos is the full resurrection of the body to the eternal light of Christos, Cosmic Christ Consciousness. In the bodies return to energetic balance, neutral in the Unity Field or Zero Point), the lightbody being is One with God, and the Christos body is glorified in its perfection as representative of God’s eternal light image. In Hieros Gamos Couplings, the genetic equal of the Monad unites with its counterpart to embody the sacred marriage of Krystic equals, to merge into One spiritual body to hold the Spirits of Christ. A Krystic male and a Krystic Female unite in a Hieros Gamos or Rod and Staff Union as the Christos-Sophia, to be of service within God’s Eternal Light divine plan to correct the Sophianic Body and to restore liberation of Ascension upon the earth. Hieros Gamos is the embodiment of the new Cosmic Ray Frequencies of Mother Arc Aquamarine and Father Arc Emerald Green hues and their DNA Lens being introduced to this Universe. Gender Principle in Creation In Ascension context, the synthesizing of the pairs of energetic opposite into unity is also referred to as polarity integration, energetic synthesis or spiritual marriage. This also has the exact same meaning when applied to gender unification which is the energetic balance between the masculine principle and feminine principle. To biologically evolve spiritually the energetic balance between the masculine and feminine energies within the self must be unified. The apex of that perfect unification is Hieros Gamos. The planet has reached that axis in time where the gender principle of creation in this world will be tested for energetic integrity on every level it exists. Essentially this is a planetary body merkaba shift between the counter-rotating spirals of the masculine and feminine energies. What this means is that everything having to do with masculine and feminine principles of energy on this planet are undergoing some kind of transformation at the blueprint level which adjust Gender Principle. The New Relationship Paradigm “The term hieros gamos is used generally to refer to the sacred marriage between two divinities, or between a human being and Mother/Father God, or between two human beings (under certain special conditions); the ultimate alchemy of forces which harmonize polar opposites.” Spiritual Marriage in No Time This Krystal Star template of which was previously referred to as “Spiritual Marriage in No Time” has returned to the Earth logos in 2012 through the alchemical restoration of the Hieros Gamos. Connected through the Unity Logos, a Guardian project to rebirth the Planetary Logos. Hieros Gamos or “Hierogamy” is the Sacred Marriage of a Human Being with Divinity (the Inner Spirit) and the Unification between all life expressions and its levels of opposite. From the Guardian perspective, Spiritual Ascension comprises the Science of the Spirit, encompassing the entire creational mechanics of how spirit and matter travel throughout time and space. At certain levels of frequency conjunction within the spiral of time, access is possible to new DNA templates and therefore embodiments. The planet has reached that axis in time. Hieros Gamos is the sacrament that represents sacred marriage at the individual level, to the relationship level, to the group level as a part of spiritual ascension, moving through the spiraling staircase of time to experience unification with (or marry) all aspects of God. When we marry God through this sacrament, Christos-Sophia returns. Spiritual Marriage Mathematical Pattern The Spiritual Marriage mathematical pattern of 13:13 Female Spin and 12:12 Male Spin On top of all of the exciting developments of God's Consciousness Technology returning back to our planet through our Mother Arc herself, we are getting ready to understand the Unity architecture in its Trinity Wave pattern and its direct relationship to manifesting true spiritual marriage on the planet. As Mother brings back the Krystal Star Frequencies, the Seven Sacred Suns, it is bringing the template of Sacred Spiritual Union between the Rod and Staff functions of our Lightbody's Merkabic Field. Hermaphrodite Through the perfect union of the Universal Mother and Universal Father, as an example of the Gender Principle with Adam and Eve in the waters of sex with chastity, the pillar of the hermai is perfected and made into the image of God through the hierogamic union of the inner Christos-Sophia. This is represented in perfected Alchemy of unified polarities, as the Magnum Opus of cosmic consciousness. In this term hermaphrodite, we see Mercury (Hermes) uniting with the goddess of love. Her name is Venus or Aphrodite. When Hermes and Aphrodite unite they form Hermaphrodite, the perfect balance of unified male and female principle or the Aeonic Pair, Christos-Sophia. The mystical understanding of a hermaphrodite, is the etymology of the word comes from the union between Mercury and Venus (hermes-aphrodite), and is the hierogamic union of a god and goddess, a perfected being, the perfect balance and union between masculine and feminine, united as one. Krystallah Eternal Light Body In this activation for higher embodiment, the resonance points for the main energy centers in the physical body have shifted higher, slightly changing their position and adding more lightbody architecture to the skull, head and crown. With the diamond sun body activation for the eternal light body in 5D, all separated electromagnetic fields in the lightbody release their polarization membranes and electromagnetic barriers, merging the male-female counter rotation spirals into a large orb of light surrounding the body. There are three main orb bodies nested within each other that are built on a trinity of triangles that align in the central vertical channel as the new position for the 3rd Sphere, 6th Sphere, 9th Sphere, and then the Personal Christ at the 12th Sphere. These main energy spheres are located on the central column and are merged into a tri-wave neutral charge, or non-polarized energy centers. Each of the 3-6-9-12 positions connect to a trinity in one built for the Conscious Identity, Soul Triad, Oversoul Triad and the Personal Christ respectively. Also, the lightbody is no longer connected to the earth core in the same way, and hovers upon the base shield built underneath the feet. The base shield connects into the feedback loop of the 360 degrees of the zero point field or Godhead that runs from within the internal diamond pillar. This current runs from the top of the crown to under the feet, returning back to the zero point feedback loop made through the 12th Sphere Personal Christ consciousness. The 12:12 Electrical Christ Male pattern runs the zero point into a feedback loop between the top position of the 12th Sphere from the Paliadorian Cell, down through the central vertical channel into the base shield under the feet. On either side of the capstone of the Personal Christ, is the Cosmic Mother Aquamarine Ray on the left and the Cosmic Father Emerald Ray on the right, uniting a trinity of triangles that surrounds the body with a shower of oceanic waves of aquamarine and emerald rays. Many loving waves of celebration for our Krystallah families for achieving their new embodiment configuration during the Paliadorian activation for the diamond sun body in the second harmonic universe. This lightbody configuration is ongoing. It allows more of the human earth family to reclaim their Personal Christ, to build their eternal diamond sun orb body and to continue to have this choice available to them in the future. Sex priestesses The temples of the Goddess have been home to the sacred prostitute for more millennium than history records. The priestesses who performed sexual rituals have been called sacred prostitutes because within ritual space, they offered their bodies to men who wished to experience the sacred feminine aspects of the Goddess. In contemporary writings of their time, these holy women were held in the highest esteem. Whether in the temples of Aphrodite, Astarte, Ishtar or Inanna, men could find an experience of the Goddess in the body of a highly trained priestess and offer a payment for the privilege. “The Sacred Prostitute is the ancient priestess as she existed in the ancient temples of the Goddess, offering her body as a sacrament to those seeking spiritual union with the divine. Often referred to by historians as sacred prostitute, these highly educated holy women, represent an archetype from an era where sexual energy was revered. Through the ritual act of sex, one could experience the divinity of the Goddess herself, through the living embodiment of the priestess.” The sacred prostitute played the same role of mediary as do priests today, except they used their bodies in the act of sex as a vehicle for the worshipper to experience first-hand the energy of the goddess. The term sacred prostitute is a mistranslation of Qadishtu or Hierodule which means holy woman and “is compelling because it evokes a clash of images – sacred and profane, spiritual and sexual all at once”. Whilst we know the role played by the sacred prostitute, evidenced historically in the Hieros Gamos rituals of ancient Sumer, we have little detail of the training undergone and the full extent of the role embodied by a priestess who engaged in sacred sexual rituals. Xenplexian-Virgo field The sex priestesses(Who are Xenplexian-Human hybrids) have access to Xenplexian morphogenetic field, to be more precise they have access to Virgos morphogenetic field so they can access her energy/consciousness whilst doing sex magick/sacred sex. The Goddesses of Sacred Sex The goddesses come to us from every culture and from every period of history and with them they bring their stories and their myths and these have always served to explain how the world came into being through the creation stories told by the various personalities playing within that world. Whether it was the story of the young heroine, or the evil stepmother, or the wise queen, we saw the various patterns that came to represent a personality type and those personality types or ‘archetypes’ could also be found reflected within ourselves as we played out the stories of the gods and goddesses in our own lives. When we look at the Goddesses of Sacred Sex we find those representations of femininity that utilise sexuality as a main aspect of their archetype. The following four that I have chosen – Aphrodite, Inanna, Magdalene and Lilith – are not only all sexual goddesses, but they access aspects of the sacred within their archetypal stories. In healing post patriarchal and Christian suppression of women and their sexuality, I turn to a world that existed before both, and call upon the ancient goddesses of the past to once again tell their stories and share their myths. It is in these archetypes that have always existed, that women can once again find a way to heal their sexuality, whether that be through exploring their sexual shadow or remembering lifetimes when they mediated as sacred sexual priestesses. Whilst these goddess’ stories are immense, it is my hope that you will seek them out and invite them back into your own life where as you unravel their myths, they help you to heal your own. Other sexual goddess (or archetypes) you might like to explore include: Bastett, Isis, the Sirens, Ishtar, Astarte, Deva Dasi, Dakinis, Frejya, Neith, Metis, Qetesh, Rati, Qandisa, the temple dancer. Source https://goddessofsacredsex.com/2016/07/04/the-goddesses-of-sacred-sex/ Category:Blog posts Category:History/Information Category:Spiritual Blog Category:Ninhursag